


Approval

by MegaFreeman



Series: Rowvember 2020 [1]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Gen, Rowvember 2020, Saints Row 1, The Williams Universe, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaFreeman/pseuds/MegaFreeman
Summary: Troy Bradshaw has a small chat with a newly joined member of the Saints.
Series: Rowvember 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996393
Kudos: 4





	Approval

Coming from an urban city of Georgia all the way to Stilwater wasn’t easy. The climate definitely changed a lot from the warm Georgian shore, to being surrounded by the cold waters of Lake Michigan. The overall culture of the two cities are also different, with Stanmore being more of a family friendly town, while people of Stilwater were afraid for their own life as the streets were being tormented by three gangs.

But not for long, soon after moving in, Lina found herself in a crossfire between three gangs, just to be saved by the leader of the fourth gang. He claimed that the city was being plague by gang violence, and that his gang was here to fight for the people, and cure the city from it. Seeing as she just moved into this city and planned to stay, she wanted to have a safe life in it and was done hiding from conflict. She decided to fight for her freedom and safety alongside the rest of the Third Street Saints.

“How are you doing, kid?” Troy approached the girl, who sat on the stairs outside the church. She was a shy person, always having her head covered with a hoodie, and had troubles speaking with other people, as she spent most of her childhood living with an abusive father.

"A man of few words, huh?" Troy responded to the playa's movement, as he leaned against the wall and light his cigarette. He never really paid too much close attention to her to realize she was actually a girl and assumed to just be some 16-year-old boy. He didn't approve of Julius hiring kids to do his bidding thinking it would one day come back to bite him in the ass, but had no say in it. The best he could do is keep an eye on them, and try to protect them as much as possible.

Lina nodded her head, she avoided eye contact with Troy because he seemed intimidating to her, being 6 feet tall, with a stache, and his urban demeanor.

"You still got that gun Julius gave you?" He asked, as the playa took out her VICE 9 and showed it to him. "Did he even bother showing you how to use it?"

She thought for a second, and shook her head, not really. All this time, she just pointed her gun at the enemies and pulled the trigger, hoping her shots hit the target.

Troy sighed, he hoped someone shown her already how to shoot a gun, but was wrong. He has seen many times before what happens when a child is given a gun without proper instructions, he didn't want Lina hurting herself when a gun jams, or someone else with a misfired shot. "C'mon, I'll teach you how, gimme your hand." Troy reached out his hand towards playa, and helped her get up on her feet. "Let's go in the back."

Troy got down from the stairway to go around the church. They could’ve gone through the church, but other Saints don’t like it when he smokes inside the church, and he sure wasn’t planning on extinguishing his cigarette just to walk 5 steps. After all, the playa could benefit from some cardio training. The two of the got to the graveyard, as Troy picked up a few empty bottles the Saints left on the stairway, and placed them on top of the flat tombstones scattered all around the graveyard. He didn’t want them all in one line, he wanted Lina to practice shooting at range too.

“Pull out your gun.” Troy commanded her, which she listened too. “Good, now aim it at the bottle, keep your fingers off the handle.”

Lina listened, as she pointed at the bottle, however her stance was terrible. Troy walked closer to her and moved her arms manually, straightening her elbows, and making sure she holds it with both hands. “Stand like this, and be strong on your feet. Guns push you back.” He said, letting go off her hands. “Now aim and shoot.”

Lina held her gun steady, but she still wasn’t sure how to aim it, and what makes it worse, she was even too afraid to ask. Luckily for her, Troy was there to see her struggling with his commands.

“You do know how to aim?” He asked, to which the girl shook her head once again. When it comes to guns, she has no clue how they actually work. She only knows how to use them over watching people on the south use them all the time.

“Okay, straighten your arms and grip it…” He said, waiting for her to do it before continuing talking “Good, no look between the two plastic pieces on the top of the gun. Position the gun so that the plastic piece on the end of the barrel is between them.”

Lina took a moment to find exactly what plastic pieces he refers to, but when she did, she had no problems aiming down the iron sight.

“Good, now point at the bottle on the closest tombstone.” Troy said, as he got behind her, just in case she loses control “Just please, try not to shoot the grave.”

Playa aimed her gun at the bottle until she saw it right above her iron sight, then she slowly moved her index finger lower, until it was in the trigger guard, then slowly pressing on the trigger and shooting it. The glass bottle shattered into pieces, as she could feel the recoil of the gun push her arms back, but gripping it held it in place. She finally felt like she had the full control of her gun after so many shots fired prior. She finally felt confident in her shots.

“Nice job, kid. Take out the rest of them.” Troy said, as he finished his cigarette and threw it on the curb. Lina aimed down her gun and took out 11 more bottles, before running out of ammo. “Reload and take the rest out.”

She looked at the gun confused, she saw there’s a button on side to take out the emptied out clip, but she couldn’t find it at first. Until now, every time she ran out of ammo, she'd pick a new Vice 9 up from a dead body, the truth was that this wasn't the gun Julius gave her. Troy pointed out the at the button from the back, which she pressed and the clip fell out of the gun. The playa pulled out another clip from her pocket, cocked the gun, and shot the remaining 3 bottles, not missing a single shot.

“Damn, kid. You showed those bottles who’s the boss.” He chuckled, after which he rubbed her shoulder and show that he’s proud. “Don’t forget your stance and you’ll be fine.”

Lina looked at Troy and nodded, as she headed out of church to look for jobs to boost her respect within the gang. After all, she has to do at least something before they let her on the real gang jobs, so she might as well start by helping out that pimp from the Row Julius was talking about.

He chuckled once again at her, as he found her introverted personality quite and quirky. “You’re welcome.”


End file.
